Generally speaking, this invention relates to floor coverings, and methods for making them. More particularly, this invention relates to a floor covering specifically designed to provide improved skid resistance in areas where conditions require a positive footing for personnel using the areas, and where the area in question is likely to have spilled liquids of one kind or another. Such areas include, for example, entrances and qalleys in aircraft where the floor covering is likely to be exposed to the elements from an open entry way, or from liquids being served by the staff to aircraft passengers. Other areas likely to utilize such materials include galleys or bridges of boats, or entrance and exit ramps of buildings which may be exposed to the elements.
This invention is also directed to a method for producing such floor covering, and the covering can be made in a specific pattern from specifically defined sections of the material of the invention. That is, a specific area under consideration for the floor covering is duplicated in a pattern of individual mold sections placed together in the outline of the area requiring the floor covering. Subsequently, the floor pattern can then be made of the width, length and configuration of the area involved, such as a combined entrance way and galley for aircarft, for example.
As will be appreciated by those who use aircraft, not only the personnel thereof but also the passengers, it is important to have sure footing. This is particularly so in areas where moisture is likely to form such as in galley areas where drinks or water may be spilled during the serving of food and/or liquids. When such floor coverings are the usual routine floor coverings comprised of a resin or elastomer material, the surface is likely to be smooth. Thus, such floors are likely to be slippery when liquid is dropped on them. This causes a dangerous condition, particularly during periods when the aircraft is encountering turbulence.
With this invention, by contrast, a fllor covering is provided which accommodates the spilling of liquids by having a raised patterned surface throughout the extent thereof surrounded by a plane area which receives any spilled liquid. Thus, the raised surfaces support the soles of shoes of people treading on the floor covering above the liquid which gathers on the plane. In addition, the floor covering of the invention is comprised of individual sections of equal dimensions joined together. Each section is surrounded by a dam area which contains any liquids formed so that the liquids do not move from one area to another during routine movement of the aircraft.
As a further important feature of the invention, each section of the floor covering is comprised of a plurality of cells which are resilient, and give when weight is placed upon them. This resiliency provides a comfort factor in the floor covering for those who must stand for long periods of time, as during a long aircraft flight. Because the floor covering of the invention may be made into a desired pattern, the entire floor covering can be formulated initially and then installed in its entirety at the desired location. Also, sections of a pattern may be formed together when the dimensions of the area where the skid resistant covering is to be installed are very large requiring such joining together of sections.
In considering the conditions, generally, for forming the skid resistant floor covering of the invention, prior to the formulation of the covering on the molds in the machine pattern, an initial mat material is formed of a wear layer and a foamed layer. The wear layer will be of a thickness of within the range of between about 0.01 and 0.03 inches. Preferably, the wear layer will be 0.02 inches. The wear layer is formed, preferably, of a polyvinyl chloride resin. Other resins include, for example, polyurethane or synthetic elastomers. The resin will contain appropriate flame retardants, heat stabilizers, plasticizers, fillers and pigments to the desired color.
The wear layer will have joined to it a foam layer also comprised of a polyvinyl chloride resin. Again, other resins which may be used include polyurethane and synthetic elastomers. Preferably, the foam layer will have a thickness within the range of between about 0.05 and 0.2 inches. Most preferably, the foam layer will be 0.1 inch in thickness. At any rate, the wear layer formulation and the foam layer formulation both include appropriate flame retardants, stabilizers, fillers and pigments, as more specifically discussed below. The wear layer is in the form of a flat piece of material joined with the foam layer to form a mat, for subsequent vacuum forming of the mat into the skid resistant floor covering of the invention.
Once the mat is formulated with the joining of the wear and foam layers, the form of the particular pattern configuration desired for the area in question is set up on the vacuum forming table. The pattern will be comprised of a plurality of molds laid out on a vacuum forming table in the configuration desired. Once this has taken place, the remaining portion of the vacuum forming table is filled in with an air impervious material so that only the mold pattern itself will be subjected to the vacuum. In this connection, each mold section is of a dimension which will provide the desired sections, preferably in a square configuration 8.75 inches in each direction. It will be understood by practitioners in the art, however, that other geometric forms may be developed, including circular, oval, triangular and rectangular, for example. Each mold is comprised of, in turn, a plurality of spaced apart cells which form the cells of the floor covering sections. The center of each cell former in the mold has a pinhole opening allowing the passage of air therethrough to create the vacuum which produces the cells in the mat material laid out on the mold.
Once the base material or mat comprised of the wear layer and foam layer is placed on the mold, it is heated for two minutes with no vacuum. Subsequently, a vacuum is applied of a specific degree in order to achieve the mold pattern required for the skid resistant floor covering.
After the inital formulation of the floor covering, a scrim fabric forming the backing of floor covering is laid on top of the mat with a precoated adhesive. The scrim has the effect, together with a subsequent application of a barrier material to maintain the cell integrity of the various sections of the floor covering of the invention. Once the scrim has been properly applied to the vacuum formed mat, the barrier material film is applied to the scrim layer. The barrier film may be a 4 mil thick polyvinyl chloride barrier film which is laminated to the fabric, preferably by the application of heat in order to provide the final mat material configured as required for a specific area installation.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.